


Sweetest of Them All [Lúcio/!ShortReader

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral (or at least I tried), Self-Indulgent, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: Lúcio and you try your hands at baking cookies for the base.





	Sweetest of Them All [Lúcio/!ShortReader

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Had the idea to write this very self-indulgent fic out during my study breaks and between this and that, darkness, light, frantic essay writing and candy mountains this is finally done! Been a bit spaced out and anxed out lately and writing this did help since Lúcio has a special place in my heart. While I may no longer be good at him (if I ever was) his cheerful upbeat personality is really brightening and encourages a sense of positivity (and we both have the same height!). I was actually writing a Lúcio/!MuteReader fic which is going to be much longer but well, that’s going to take time *laughes nervously.* Hope you guys enjoy my fluffy self-indulgent interpretation of Lúcio >_<. Cheers with love.

“A little more to the right, Cio!” You called.

“Sure thing babe.” The DJ agreed easily as he slowly shifted to the side, taking care to maintain his firm grip on your ankles, steadying your balance.

“Okay almost got it! Ugh why is this shelf so high?!”

You and your boyfriend, Lúcio, were in the midst of an impromptu baking session. The idea was sparked out of nowhere while the two of you were hanging out during the downtime in between missions. You’ve been engaged in general small talk while cuddling on the recreation room couch, musing about the happenings on the base and on missions. That’s when you got the brilliant idea to bake some cookies for everyone in the base to spread a little cheer. Despite neither of you having any baking experience, your boyfriend supportive as ever, enthusiastically agreed.

Which was how you found yourself balanced precariously on Lúcio’s shoulders as you attempted to reach up for the bag of flour which had eluded the both of you when you were gathering ingredients to bake. Whose idea was it to put the flour so high up here anyway?! Sure everyone else here was practically a giant... but still! NO MATTER, with your combined height you managed to get within reach of the ingredient. Just as your fingers grasped the bag -

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FINE DAY, MY FRIENDS?” A loud booming voice startled the both of you as the steady shoulders of your boyfriend flinched and all but disappeared beneath your feet. Hands still grasping the flour, you fell through the air with a yelp and landed on a very firm yet soft someone in a brilliant explosion of flour as if winter has come very early in the Overwatch kitchen.

Having closed your eyes as you fell, you opened them only to be greeted by the sight of your boyfriend underneath you, coated in a sprinkling of flour (you have absorbed a good amount of it on your back and hair) which contrasted with his dark cocoa skin. With the look of surprise on his face, your significant other simultaneously looked adorable and handsome. You couldn’t help but smile lovingly (and dopely) at him, your cheeks warming up as he returned it.

“Oops.” You looked up to see Reinhardt sheepishly survey the scene before him. “My bad.” You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips which only served to infect Lúcio and Reinhardt, and soon, all three of you were simply laughing uncontrollably in the flour covered kitchen.

-S-

After cleaning up the mess, Reinhardt left your company owing to prior engagements, but not before eliciting a promise to save some cookies for him. Luckily enough, the baking session wasn’t called off since the crusader was able to find another bag of flour in the top cabinet (who keeps putting them up there?!). The both of you wasted no time in getting to work, all the while humming, singing, dancing and playfully bumping into each other every once in a while.

Working together in natural sync, it wasn’t long till you found yourselves closing the oven door on your trays of cookie dough and setting the oven timer according to the instructions on the recipe. You both collasped together on the kitchen chairs, a little bit exhausted from the baking process. However, it wasn’t long until Lúcio perked up beside you, pulled out a pen from his pants pocket and looked around quickly, only to start writing on his arm after seemingly unable to find what he was looking for.

“New song?” You asked curiously. Though you had seen him get suddenly inspired by a new song before, writing it on his arm was a first.

“Mhm,” Your significant other answered absently mindedly as he concentrated on writing the notes on his arm. After a beat or two, he started to hum, as he was prone to do as he wrote. The tune sounded cheerful and uplifting, having an all-around feel good vibe. After a minute or so, he switched the pen to his other hand and continued writing on his blank arm. It wasn’t long till there wasn’t much space left.

“Hey babe could I use your arm?” Your boyfriend flashed you an excited grin as his hand continued to write. With his passion and enthusiasm, how could you ever say no to him? You offered your arm to him and he grabs your hand gently, maintaining eye contact as he lifts it up to his lips for a quick tender kiss of thanks. And then he was writing notes on your arm, the nib of the pen gliding tickishly over your skin as you tried to stifle your giggles. If anything your boyfriend looked happier than before as he continued to hum the song in his head and gently marked the notes on your skin. It was hard not to fall in love with him all over again, to love him even more intensely than you already did. But every day, he pleasantly surprised you more and more. By the time he was done, almost every single available space on your arms were filled with notes. Altogether, they made a really pretty picture.

“I really hope I don’t wash this off by accident before you can get it down on paper properly.” You frowned at your boyfriend’s masterpiece doubtfully. Wrapping his equally inked arms around you, Lúcio pulled you into his lap and pressed a reassuring kiss to your temple.

“It’s alright babe I just needed to get it down somewhere, I’ll remember most of it now that I’ve written it.” He smiled brightly at you, a hand going up to caress your cheek.

-S-

The smell of baked goods rushed to meet your senses as you opened the oven door once the timer went off and you’ve switched off the power. Carefully, so as not to burn yourself, you manoeuvred your oven mitten-clad hands to grip the the first tray firmly and pulled it out. You were delighted to see that the cookies turned out great, at least appearance wise. Setting down the tray on the kitchen table, cleared meticulously by Lúcio, you repeated the process until all 4 trays were cooling nicely in the open.

Once they were sufficiently cooled and wouldn’t quite burn your fingers, you and Lúcio carefully arranged them on plates (after making sure you’ve washed your hands of course). You left the kitchen briefly while Lúcio was transferring the last cookies to grab a notebook. Scribbling a short note to say that everyone was welcome to the cookies, you ripped out the page and returned to the kitchen. You walked in just as your boyfriend arranged the last piece.

“Looks good for us first timers.” You grinned, folding the note neatly and sliding it under the plate. “Hopefully it’ll taste as good.”

“Why don’t we try one for ourselves?” The DJ suggested, picking up the topmost cookie on one of the plates and then extending it to your mouth in a gentle offering to feed you. “Would you like the first bite, babe?” You blushed slightly at his sweet gesture.

“Sure, thanks Cio.” You accepted somewhat shyly and took a bite out of the offered cookie. Eyes widening slightly in surprise, you looked at your boyfriend. “It’s good!”

“Really? My turn to taste then.” Instead of taking a bite from the cookie, he leaned forward and licked a stray crumb from your cheek. “Mm it’s pretty sweet, probably because it’s made by the sweetest of them all.” This time, you definitely couldn’t stop the stronger blush that warmed your cheeks.

“Smooth flatterer.” You protest, hitting his arm lightly. “Now try the cookie for real.” Still grinning cheekily, the DJ did as asked, making a face of approval at the pleasant taste. “We did good!” He was however unprepared for the quick and sweet kiss you pressed to his lips. Now look who’s the one blushing!

“What?” You said innocently at the wide eyed look your significant other gave you, “there was a crumb there, I was just getting rid of it.” The comment elicited a laugh from him. Before Lúcio could reply however, you were both reminded that this was very much a shared area.

“Ew, you guys do have a room you know. Could you restrict your lovely dovey fluffy love within that space?” Hana’s voice sliced through the moment like a sharp knife on butter, though one could hear the affectionate teasing underneath the pseudo-disgusted tone.

“We’re sorry Hana,” you laughed, “we made cookies, would that make you forgive us for our transgression?” It was then that the gamer noticed the plates of cookies on the table.

Reaching for one, she examined it critically. “Hmm, not bad. Fine, just this once.” Hana made to take a bite out of it but before the cookie could come any closer to her mouth, it was snatched out of her grasp.

“Ohh a most fine speciemen of the cookie kind.” Genji held up the treat, looking at it at all angles with overly exaggerated interest.

“Hey green man, that’s mine give it back!” Hana glared at the ninja as she tried to reach for the snatched cookie while Genji moved it further and further away from her.

“I believe it is in my possession now. Winky face.” After his cheeky imitation of D.Va’s signature line, the younger Shimada took off, Hana close on his heels.

“Hana there are -”

“YOU CAN’T EVEN EAT THAT!”

“-more over..”

“NEVER SAY NEVER THERE ARE SOME THINGS I CAN STILL INGEST!”

“-here...” you trailed off as you watched the gamer fruitlessly chase the cyborg ninja who dodged her skilfully every time she came close, almost laughing maniacally. Lúcio chuckled, placing a warm hand on your shoulder.

“Well Angela’s not gonna be pleased if he ends up in the medbay.” You turned to Pharah as she shook her head indulgently at the chase happening before her. She smiled at the both of you.

“You guys made these?” The security chief asked, eyes shining brighter at the sight of the cookies. “I couldn’t help but smell it on the way in.”

“We did, we wanted to do something for the base. It’s our first time though so we hope it tastes good, please help yourself!” You answered cheerfully, offering her a plate.

“Thank you,” Pharah smiled warmly in appreciation as she took one and bit into it. “They’re exquisite! I’m sure everyone will love these.”

-S-

And sure enough they did. Some like McCree and Tracer walked in and openly helped themselves to the treats, thanking you and Lúcio when they found out you’ve baked them. Others like Hanzo and Solider 76 basically tried to remain unseen and sneaky in getting a sample of the cookies. You caught Hanzo the first time, and he left quickly, cookie in mouth, despite you telling him it was alright to help himself to them. You would later catch sight of him sneaking out 3 cookies, giving the other 2 to his dragons who purred in delight. You smiled to yourself and pretended not to see for the sake of the Shimada’s pride. Lúcio did have to stop Junkrat from stealing an entire plate after he tasted his first cookie. Thankfully, Roadhog ended the matter when he took the plate from his partner-in-crime and rationed each of them a reasonable share of the treats, grunting a sincere thanks. Reinhardt did come back for his cookies as promised, and made sure to let everyone in the base know how delicious he thought it was and that everyone should have a taste.

-S-

The both of you collasped into bed at the end of the day. Lúcio was quick to pull you close to him, smiling as you snuggled closer to him.

“That was pretty successful for our first time baking wasn’t it?” You whispered contentedly.

“Mhm it sure was, we should do that again sometime.” Your boyfriend replied affirmatively, a hand sliding up to cup your cheek.

“Absolutely, as long as I’m with you, I’m up for anything.” You giggled, laying your hand on top of his. Glancing down, you noticed that the shower hadn’t washed off much of the ink on your arms and the notes were still quite legible. Then again you hadn’t made much effort to scrub it off even though Lúcio had already written them down in his notebook. “We still match.”

“I like to think that these are the notes that bind us together in moments like these.” The DJ grinned.

“Smooth talker. Even if these do fade, you’ve already inked them permanently on my heart.” You smiled as you kissed the tip of his nose.

“Who’s the smooth talker now?” Lúcio teased, his smile turning tender as he gazed at you. “And you’re the song that I’ll always hear in my heart.” Cheesy as it were, as the both of you were, a warm blush dusted your cheeks only to be interrupted by a yawn that came out of nowhere. Lúcio chuckled, kissing your forehead lovingly.

“Someone’s sleepy. Goodnight babe, tomorrow is a new day.”

“Goodnight Cio, I can’t wait to hear the song tomorrow brings.”


End file.
